


【撒隆】Men against Fire

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 根据英剧《黑镜》第三季第五集改写。人工智能梗。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

加隆在做梦。这是他最喜欢的梦境。他甚至会在入睡前反复回想它，寄望于今夜能够再次进入这个梦境。  
他走在海底，海水像天空一样悬浮在头顶，闪动着粼粼的波光。各种颜色的鱼群在他周围来去游弋，像一场彩色的雪。他能闻到略带腥咸气息的海水味。远处是五颜六色的珊瑚，巨大的蝠鲼像飞鸟一样在墨绿色的水草之间掠过。上升，下降，带起涌浪和漩涡。  
他站在一座白色理石的宫殿前面，低声呼唤那个名字。没有人能听到他的声音。  
那是对他而言最重要的人的名字。

撒加。撒加。撒加。  
我的兄长，我的爱人。

我知道你就在那里，你从来没有离开过我。  
你永远不会离开我。

一只水母拂过加隆的指尖。它透明的身体折射出水下的阳光。  
撒加出现在宫殿门口，他的长发和眼眸都浸染着海水的颜色。  
他走过来拥抱他的弟弟。加隆听见他们的心跳声渐渐合二为一。

然后，他们的嘴唇渐渐靠拢，即将形成一个温柔的亲吻……

“加隆！嘿，哥们，醒醒！加隆！”

加隆很不情愿地睁开眼。他的眸色和他梦里的撒加一模一样。  
深湛而神秘的海。

梦境退去，被米罗的脸代替。

“……你他妈的就不能让我好好睡上一次觉吗，斯考皮翁。”加隆皱着眉说。  
他立刻发觉下面似乎有点不对，伸手去摸了一把，那里还处在半勃起的状态，而且湿得很厉害。  
“操。”他低声地咒了一句。  
“梦见了好事情？”倒挂着的米罗嬉皮笑脸地问，两根手指有意无意地擦过被单上的那处凸起，“啧啧，看样子的确是好事情。”他加重了“好”字的发音。  
“你他妈的滚远点。”加隆说，“跟你没关系。”  
“是，长官。”米罗完全凭借腹部力量恢复了坐姿，然后放开勾着床位栏杆的双脚，从行军床的上铺熟练地翻身跳下来，“只不过我们得在五分钟之内出发。如果你不想去冲冷水澡，长官，”他的笑容更加没心没肺，那种夸张的张扬几乎能让人产生不适感，“我可以帮您解决，长官，您知道，我的技术很不赖。”  
“滚。”加隆从齿缝里迸出这句来，爬起来用被单裹在腰上，快步往浴室的方向走过去。  
“刚才忘了跟您说，长官，”米罗追在他身后喊，那放纵的声音被浴室的水声所掩盖，“我们今天得带个菜鸟一起出去！希望您别在他面前一柱擎天，长官！”  
加隆把肥皂扔向了浴室门，砸出重重的一响。  
“你他妈的给我死开，斯考皮翁！”他大声骂道。  
“是，长官！祝您顺利，长官！”  
米罗一路大笑着跑走了。

这次的菜鸟名叫一辉，有张看起来还没成年的脸和一双经历过生死的眼睛。  
“嗨，菜鸟，你多大了？”米罗饶有兴味地问他。  
“十六岁，长官。”少年以标准的军姿直挺挺地坐着，低沉着声音回答问题。他的嗓音听起来倒是非常成熟。  
“……我以为军队不招收十八岁以下的人。”加隆侧过头看了他一眼。  
“我填表的时候虚报了年龄，长官。”少年毫无起伏地说。  
米罗又笑了起来。这次他笑得很克制，但加隆可以很清楚地看到他的双肩在剧烈地颤抖。  
“你挺有意思的，小子，你……”  
军用吉普压过一片碎石子，右前轮突然发出“噗”的一声。  
“我操！有钉板！该死的！”米罗骂道，然后用力向左打着方向盘。  
汽车在一片飞沙走石中停了下来。  
“我们他妈的就像个大写加粗的活靶子！”米罗的话音还没落，右前方就射来一排子弹。  
“下车！”加隆挥了挥手，他们从左边跳下吉普，以车身为掩护进行还击。  
“多少人？”  
“大概十个人，长官，我看不清。”一辉的呼吸有些急促。  
“谁他妈让你用眼看了，菜鸟！打开‘小宇宙’！”米罗抬起枪管，蓝眼睛里有种近乎亢奋的光。  
“是，长官！”

他们的眼前展开了一片三维立体的影像空间，其中闪动着八个红色的光点，分布在黑色的不规则形状旁边。  
“总共八个。”加隆说，“一至四号归我，五六七归斯考皮翁，”随着他的话音，影像空间中的红色光点也被标上了号码。  
“……八号是你的，菜鸟。”  
最后一个光点也有了编号。  
“开始计算。”  
影像空间中开始形成红色的虚线，一开始像是被扯散的线球般乱七八糟地混成一团，但仅仅十秒之后，虚线变成了实线，而且填上了闪烁的红色箭头。  
“进攻路线确认。”  
“果然你的任务最容易啊，菜鸟。”米罗感慨似的看着距离最近、连接线条最少的八号光点，“难怪人人都说‘女神’的计算从不出错。”  
“闭嘴。”加隆低声命令道，“行动。”

他们沿着红光设定的线路平稳推进，稳稳攻入埋伏在此的敌人们的腹心地带。  
枪声四起。  
子弹射入血肉，发出了石子陷入泥沼般的沉闷声音。

“Clear。”  
“Clear。”  
“……就剩你了，菜鸟。”米罗耸了耸肩膀，对着头盔上的便携式通讯器说，“喂，菜鸟！”

加隆用枪管拨开面前的长草。  
一片狭窄的空地上，两个人面对面站着。  
背对着他的是一辉。少年端着枪的手不停地发抖。  
对面站着的同样是个少年，看起来似乎比一辉还要更小。他脸上的血混合着灰土，泪水在那里耕耘出两道清晰的痕迹。  
他有双很美丽的眼睛，像与世无争的鹿，然而……那眸子的颜色……是不祥的血红。

“瞬……”一辉喃喃道。  
“……”少年难以置信似的睁大了眼睛，无声地翕动着嘴唇，“……”

加隆的瞳孔骤然收缩。

“瞬……”一辉手里的枪管渐渐落了下去，“你还活着……太好了……你还……活着……”  
“……”少年慢慢地抬起手，他的手里握着电筒形状的黑色物体，前端还在一闪一闪地发着绿色的光。

“菜鸟，开枪！”米罗从另一侧包抄过来，“他妈的快开枪！”

“……不要开枪！！！”一辉如梦初醒般嗄声喊道。

“躲开！”千钧一发的时刻，加隆冲过去挡在一辉前面，那道绿色的光柱直直地撞在了他的眉心。  
一阵剧烈的刺痛瞬间传遍了全身。  
“加隆！喂！加隆！”  
米罗扶住加隆摇摇欲坠的身体，大声地喊他的名字。

他什么也听不见，什么也看不见。一切都像是退潮般离他远去。  
一片刺眼的白色空间中，他恍惚看见了撒加。

那熟悉的海色长发和眼眸……渐渐变成可怕的黑夜和嗜血的火光。

“哥哥……”

“加隆！你怎么样！加隆！”

世界回到他的眼前。他听见一辉正在嘶喊，受伤的野兽般的嚎叫声。  
“瞬！瞬！你醒醒！醒醒啊！！！啊啊啊啊啊——”

“加隆，你没事吧？”米罗张开手，在他眼前挥了几下。  
“……我没事。”  
“那小子死了。”  
“嗯。”他撑着米罗的手臂站稳，一步步走到一辉身后，突然狠狠地踢了他一脚。  
少年狼狈地滚倒在地，不断流出的泪和泥土混成一体。  
“他的眼睛是什么颜色？”加隆喑哑着嗓子问。  
“……”  
“回答我，菜鸟，他的眼睛是什么颜色？”  
“……红色。”  
“我听不见。”  
“红色……”  
“我听不见！”  
“红色！”  
“收队。”  
加隆转身离开。

“……瞬……”一辉躺在地上，他的脸用力地摩擦着碎石，直到有鲜血从伤口渗出来。  
“起来！”米罗跟了过来，不轻不重地踹在一辉的后腰上，“他已经被感染了，你再怎么哭丧也没用。‘感染者’只能被‘清除’，没别的办法。”  
“……他是我弟弟……”少年沙哑着嗓子说，“你们不会明白……”  
“我确实是不明白，”米罗朝他伸出手，“至于长官……”他侧过头看了一眼那个远去的背影，“你他妈的以为只有你自己失去过兄弟么？赶紧滚起来，任务完成，我们得回去了。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02.

这一夜，加隆睡得依然不安稳。

他梦见白色的床单和浅蓝的窗帘，窗外有重复不断的海潮声，声声不息。  
“加隆。”他听见撒加轻声唤出他的名字。  
只是唤出他的名字而已。但那是撒加的声音，久违的，撒加的声音。  
他的指尖都因为这声呼唤而微微颤抖起来。

他感觉得到撒加正在进入他。  
这过程是缓慢的，甚至是温柔的，他抓紧了撒加的肩头，闭上了眼。  
他感觉得到自己正在被一点点、一点点地填满。

加隆抿紧嘴唇，然而呻吟声还是从唇缝里落下来，吐息般落在他们之间。  
撒加的双手掌握着他的腰，每一次都进入到最深再慢慢地后退，耐心的抽插像窗下规律来去的海潮，拍打出润湿的节奏。  
他即将被潮水淹没，却感到莫名的心安。

“……哥哥……”  
他叹息似的喃喃，却在睁开眼的瞬间如坠冰窖一般，浑身都冷得打颤。  
那个将灼烫欲望深深埋进他身体里的人，有着鸦羽般的黑发和血与火的双眼……

“……不要……混蛋……把他……还给我！！！”

加隆……

面前的人翕动嘴唇，以口型唤着他的名字，却听不见声音。  
没有人能听到他的声音。

加隆从梦中惊坐起来，发觉自己的冷汗几乎湿透了枕巾和被单。  
“撒加……”他重新仰躺在枕上，抬起右手遮住了眼睛。

第二天一早，米罗仍然从上铺倒挂下来叫醒他，他们再次被派出基地执行“清除”任务。  
一辉没有来。

“菜鸟小子呢？”米罗检查着武器装备，“你知道吗？”  
“他没有通过昨晚的评估。”加隆勒紧腰带，接着把战术匕首插进刀鞘，“短时间内恐怕没机会再出去了。”  
“什么评估？”米罗歪着头，刚刚问完就恍然大悟，“哦~~~‘那个’评估。”他凑近加隆，“长官，您当时……是怎么通过的？”  
“斯考皮翁，你什么意思？”  
“我的意思还不明白吗，”米罗笑得仍旧像每一次那样毫无城府，然而他的蓝眼睛里有种令人脊背发凉的神气，“谁不知道测试您的那些笔试题目都是艾俄洛斯长官出的，而实战操作的程序都是撒加长官写的……您要通过评估……肯定易如反掌吧？至少比菜鸟小子容易多了！”  
“……闭嘴吧，斯考皮翁，别在我面前露出一副无所不知的嘴脸。”  
“……哦～”米罗玩味地笑了笑，“遵命，长官。”

“检测到‘小宇宙’异常波动，注意观察加隆·杰米尼。重复。检测到‘小宇宙’异常波动，注意观察加隆·杰米尼。”有个声音突然在米罗的耳麦中响起。  
“……遵命，”蓝眼睛里闪过一线意味深长的光亮，同样的回答带着拖长的，近于揶揄的尾音，“女神。”

 

今天是阴天，铅灰色的层云密布在空中，冷风吹过时大片大片的树叶簌簌下落。  
他们停在目标建筑物前方两百米，看着“小宇宙”系统提供的作战方案。  
废弃的大楼一半已经坍塌，另一半也摇摇欲坠。  
他们按照影像地图，顺利地找到位于两侧的安全通道。  
“三、二、一，”加隆对着话筒说，“行动。”  
两人分头进入了大楼。

“任务：搜索目标建筑物，清除‘感染者’。重复。任务：搜索目标建筑物，清除‘感染者’。”  
耳麦中继续传来毫无情感的机械女声。

那是为他们提供所有技术支持的中央处理器，或者更确切地说，是那部无比强大的人工智能体的声音。  
……保证他们在战场上百战百胜的声音。  
那是“女神”的声音。

“她”的各种任务布置和计算结果都会通过植入体内的人工智能系统完成实时传达。  
——这种已经直接与他们的大脑相连的系统就是“小宇宙”。  
作为SS特种部队的高级成员，他们的“小宇宙”必须保证24小时开启，以便随时获取最新的战术安排。  
而“女神”无需休息，“她”日以继夜地工作，寻找对平民构成威胁的“感染者”，再将经过缜密计算的一项项作战方案传输给“她”麾下的战士。  
这将确保每个人都得到最为合适的安排。

 

虽然玻璃尽碎，水泥墙也多有破损，但由于阴天的原因，大楼内的光线仍然较为昏暗。  
加隆按亮了冲锋枪上配备的战术灯，沿着“女神”布置的路线稳步前进。  
他推开沿路经过的一扇扇破旧的房门，举枪进入室内检查。  
所有的房间都是空的。  
走廊上的日光灯几乎全部坏掉了，只有少数几盏还勉强有亮光，那时有时无的白光不停地闪烁着，灯管发出可怖的嗡嗡声。  
加隆又推开了一扇门。  
随着那“吱呀”的开门声，他听见内室里传来椅子翻倒的声音。

“注意：疑似目标。注意：疑似目标。注意……”

“女神”的声音忽然由清晰转向模糊，最后变成几不可闻的电子杂音。

加隆怔了一下。  
他从未见过“女神”出现任何通讯故障。

“斯考皮翁？喂，斯考皮翁？”他轻声呼叫米罗，但耳麦里一片死寂。

加隆平端着枪，一步步朝内室方向走去。  
然而，刚刚迈出几步他就觉得不对，整个世界似乎都在变得模糊，上下颠倒，左右倾覆，他头晕得就像是第一次经历过海上大风暴的菜鸟水手，脚步虚浮得厉害，几乎马上就要一头栽倒。  
他甚至不知道手里的枪是在什么时候落在地上的。

他完全听不见那钢铁铸成的武器砸落地面的声音。

他拼尽全力想要保持清醒，却还是重重地摔倒在地上。  
周围变得雪白，冰冷的白色像绵延的大雪般朝他围拢过来，似乎要把他完全吞没。  
加隆挣扎着想起身，可空间感仿佛已经彻底消弭，他分不清自己究竟在哪里。  
像是……坠入了曾经经历过的某个梦境。

“加隆……”

他好像听见有人在叫他的名字。  
是斯考皮翁？不，不对，不是他。但这个声音……这个声音他也同样很熟悉。  
是谁……

他用力睁大眼睛，眼前慢慢聚起模糊的影像。  
有个青年正低下头看着他。  
嘴唇一张一合，说出的似乎的确是他的名字。

“加隆？”  
他无意识地抬起手，胡乱地向前探，触到了实体之后突然停了下来。  
异常古怪的空间消失感结束了。隔着头盔上的防护罩，他终于看清蹲在自己身边的人。

“……艾欧里亚……”他喃喃地说。  
“是我。”青年把他扶起来，“你没事吧，加隆？”

“……你怎么……会在这里……”

他和艾俄洛斯真的极像，同样的褐色短发，还有那双总是充满关切的绿眼睛。

“你怎么……会在这里……”  
“我……”

枪声终止了他即将出口的语句。鲜血如同春日散落的樱花，星星点点地溅上了防护罩。  
加隆惊愕地看过去，米罗正站在门口，慢慢地放下手中的枪管。

“长官，没事吧？”他如释重负似的说，“他有没有伤到您？”  
“你不认识他了吗？”加隆嗄声问，“你看不出他是谁？”  
“艾欧里亚·里奥。是的，我认识他，长官，我们曾经是军校里的同班同学。”米罗毫无惧色地迎着他充满质问的眼神，“很遗憾，他现在只是个‘感染者’。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“红色的眼睛，长官。”米罗走过来，居高临下地看着艾欧里亚的血渐渐铺开，如同蜿蜒的溪流般沿着破旧地板的缝隙流走，“我看得很清楚。如果我不开枪，他马上就会杀了您。”他试图伸出手拉住加隆，但加隆推开他的手，自己站了起来。  
“你在说什么……”  
“我说，我刚刚救了您的命，亲爱的长官，”米罗挑着嘴角苦笑，“不如说声‘谢谢’怎么样？”  
“……你说他的眼睛……是红色的……”加隆再次感到跟刚才相同的眩晕，他的身体摇晃了两下，勉强地恢复了平稳。  
“是的，长官，我发誓。还有，我想我们的任务已经完成了，要不要收队？”  
“……我知道了……”加隆晃了晃头，想要驱赶那种诡异的感觉，“你去开车。”

返回基地的路上，加隆再次被先前的白色空间所包围。  
这次似乎发作得更加厉害，他整个人都冷得发抖，但那个声音比上一次更加清晰。  
他听得非常清楚，那是撒加的声音。  
他说：“加隆……”

不知从何处出现的撒加朝他走了过来，那影像很快就变成了两个，三个，四个……  
无数个……  
他被无数个撒加包围。他们都在说着同一句话。  
他们都在唤着他的名字。

加隆。加隆。加隆。加隆……

他上一秒看到的明明还是蓝发蓝眸的撒加，下一秒看到的却成了黑发红眸的撒加。  
无数个撒加不断地交替出现，在他周围旋转，变形，碎裂成无数片，瞬间便又完整拼合。

最后，他们汇聚成了一个撒加。他的头发和眼眸是大海的颜色。  
他朝加隆走过来，张开双臂紧紧地拥抱住他。  
他温柔地亲吻着加隆的嘴唇，那个吻微带着海水的气息。

加隆无法抑制地回吻过去，却在长吻的间隙里，再次看到绝望的黑夜和杀戮的火光。  
于是，他终于用颤抖的手举起了枪。  
子弹贯穿撒加的胸膛。鲜血染上他越发苍白的面孔。  
他眼中的一切都变成了冰冷的红。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

米罗回头看了一眼后座上的加隆，他的耳麦里传来了隐约的机械女声。

加隆完全不记得自己怎样回到基地。  
他一路都在昏睡，直到半夜才清醒过来。

在离他最近的那个梦境中，黑发红眼的撒加用力将他按在一片冰冷的水里，凶狠地从背后侵入进来。  
撕裂般的疼痛像海啸般浸没了他。  
加隆剧烈地喘息，挣扎着想要摆脱那可怕的掌控，却只是被贯穿得更加厉害。  
撒加咬住他的颈侧，直到鲜血流出来，直到他的身体开始变得了无生气。

加隆睁开眼睛。周围很安静，只有士兵们熟睡时的呼吸声。  
他听见米罗在上铺翻了个身，低声嘟囔着含糊不清的梦话。  
他坐起来，拿过挂在床头的军装外套披上。  
脑袋里像是有块石头压迫着神经，钝痛像梦里的侵犯般一轮轮地涌上来。  
他疲惫得像是三天三夜都没有合过眼。

加隆在基地里慢慢地走着，他没系外套的扣子，任凭夜晚的风吹凉他的皮肤，胸口有种滞涩的痛苦，让他几乎想要流泪，却不得不强行压抑这种欲望。  
今晚也像过去的每一晚那样寂静。

加隆走出基地，走到一天前的那处临时的战场。  
他伸手拨开那些长草，走到那块狭窄的空地上。  
少年的尸体早已被搬走，但他流出的鲜血已经渗进沙地，痕迹仍然清晰可辨。  
他看见一辉跪在那里，怔怔地看着地上那个暗褐色的形状。

加隆拔出手枪对着他的背：“没人告诉你晚上十点之后菜鸟不能离开营地吗？”  
一辉慢慢地转过头来：“……我不会再回去了。”他的嗓音完全沙哑了，但每个字都说得很清楚。  
“你要做逃兵？很好，那么，我现在就可以处决你了。”加隆说，接着利落地给枪上了膛。  
“请等一下……”对面的长草之间突然传出一个声音。  
加隆的枪口立刻指向那里：“是谁？”  
“请不要杀他。”一个少女分开草叶走出来。她穿着白色的连衣裙，在这样的暗夜里，看起来像个飘渺的精灵，或是鬼魂。

“……你是谁？”  
“这问题有点复杂。”少女走到离加隆极近的地方才停下来。枪管几乎已经触到了她的额头。  
她仰起脸，看着加隆，枪上的战术电筒照亮她的瞳孔。她的脸在强烈的白光里显得近乎透明。  
“……我的眼睛是什么颜色？”她忽然轻轻地问道。那声音像安静流淌的溪水，也像罅隙里潜藏的一缕阳光。  
“……”加隆低下头看着她，“你是谁？”  
“既然你听得见我的声音，就请告诉我，我的眼睛是什么颜色？”  
“……紫色。”  
“谢谢。”少女往后退了一步，“我是沙织。或者，从另一个角度说，你也可以认为，我是‘女神’。”

“……你在说什么？”加隆皱着眉，思考着这个少女其实是个疯子的可能性，“你住在附近吗？你和那个菜鸟小子到底有什么关系？”  
“他的弟弟，瞬，曾经是想要帮助我的战士。”  
“你说他是战士……”

“……是的，他曾经努力想要活下去，却还是被杀死了。”一辉站起来，声音颤抖地说，“被斯考皮翁杀死了……就在我眼前。”  
“那是因为他变成了‘感染者’……”  
“不……我不相信……”一辉喃喃，泪水无法控制地夺眶而出，他紧紧地攥着拳，骨节咯咯作响。  
“我们都看见了。你也看见了，菜鸟小子。”  
“就是这个问题。”沙织发出轻声的叹息。她忽然抬起手，覆在加隆握着枪的右手上，“……你们会被自己的双眼欺骗……。”  
“……这话是什么意思？”  
“请跟我来好么？”少女柔声说，“我可以向你证明……所谓的真相可能并不是你所想象的那样。”  
“我凭什么相信你……”  
“你可以不相信我，但是，请至少相信艾俄洛斯、艾欧里亚，还有……你哥哥撒加。”  
加隆握着枪柄的手忽然沁出一层冷汗，他终于缓缓放低枪管，关闭了手枪保险，将它放回了枪套。  
“……你要我跟你去哪里？”

“……长官，你还真是好兴致。”调侃的声音突然响起来，全副武装的米罗端着冲锋枪钻出了草丛。  
“……斯考皮翁，你在跟踪我？”  
“哪有。明明是长官吵醒了我的好梦。我原本以为您只是睡不着出来散个心，没想到竟然是佳人有约啊……只不过……”他把手中的枪对准沙织的方向，“长官，您的品味实在不怎么样，这小妞也实在太单薄了吧，而且……还是个危险的‘感染者’！”  
“你胡说什么？”加隆挡在沙织身前，“她根本就没有被感染！”  
“他不会相信的……”一辉突然朝米罗举起枪，“他只相信自己眼里看到的东西……所以他才会毫不犹豫地开枪杀死瞬……”  
“你脑子坏掉了么，菜鸟小子？”米罗的蓝眼睛亮得惊人，面对着一辉的枪口，他一点惧色也没有，“长官，”他的嘴角甚至露出一抹冰凉的笑意来，“难道您也要纵容他用枪指着我吗？”  
“……放下枪。”加隆沉声命令道，“你们两个，都把枪放下。”  
“他才不会放呢。”米罗好整以暇地说，“你看不出他对自己死去的弟弟念念不忘吗？现在正是报仇的大好机会……我说得对吧，菜鸟小子……你恨不得现在立刻开枪杀了我，替你的弟弟报仇……”  
他极稳地挪动脚步，两眼紧盯着一辉的举动：“你是怎么从军校毕业的，菜鸟小子？没人教过你……用枪指着军衔比你高的人……是大错特错的么……”

话音未落，他便开了枪。  
但几乎就在他扣动扳机的刹那，加隆欺身上前，出手压制住米罗的手腕。  
子弹偏离了轨迹，在地上击出一片烟尘，其中一发大概是打中了石块，反弹起来擦过一辉的右腿，少年发出痛呼声，踉跄几步之后重重跌倒在地，鲜血顿时涌了出来。  
但与此同时，他也朝着米罗扣动了扳机。  
然而……枪膛中只发出一声空响，并没有任何子弹射出。  
米罗翻腕甩开加隆的手，手里端着的枪却已经被打落在地上：“加隆，你疯了！”他几乎是气急败坏地大声喊起来，“你没看到那小子想杀我吗？！要不是我提早换掉了他的弹夹，刚才我就已经被他杀了！你他妈的居然还要帮他？！”

纱织匆匆地赶到一辉身边，利落地撕下一片裙裾，试图系紧他的大腿上那个不断流血的伤口。

“……你换了他的弹夹？”加隆迅速地与米罗连续过招，他被打中了好几下，腹部疼得要命，嘴里满是血腥味，但米罗看起来比他更惨，他的头盔被打掉了，眼眶乌青，嘴角也在不停淌血，摔在地上的时候整个人都弓得像个虾米。

“是啊！”  
“你怎么知道他要杀你？”  
“我看到了他的评估结果！”  
“你胡扯什么！”加隆牢牢地控制住米罗，他支起肘部，死死压在米罗的颈动脉处，“你他妈的根本没有这个权限！”  
“我确实看到了！”

“……一定是‘女神’让他看到的……”纱织提高了声音朝他们喊，“你们两个快住手！”  
“……你在说什么？”两个人几乎异口同声地问。  
“我说，我得赶快带他回去，否则他会失血过多而死的！所以，请两位不要再打了好吗？”  
“你们要去哪儿？”米罗恶狠狠地问，“‘感染者’的老巢吗？很好啊，我也要去！”  
“不行……你现在不能去！”纱织急忙阻止他，“你的‘小宇宙’是24小时开启的……你出现在这里，我们就已经很危险了……”  
“听见了吗，斯考皮翁，”加隆凑近米罗的耳朵，“虽然我还没怎么弄明白，但有一件事我理解得很清楚……你不能去。”  
“……喂喂，加隆，你真是被小丫头迷了心窍吗……”米罗费力地蠕动了两下，因为加隆的有力钳制，他的脸都憋得通红，“我们俩可是十年的交情，他妈的居然还抵不过一个来历不明的小妞说的几句话？！……”  
“说真的，斯考皮翁，我早就想这么干了……每天早上被你吵醒的时候，我都想这么样……”加隆猛地挥拳，结结实实地招呼在米罗的脑袋上，直接把他打晕了过去，“……打花你这张可恶的脸。”  
他悠悠地把后半句话说完，从地上站了起来，顺手捞起一辉扛在肩膀上：“现在我们可以走了。”

纱织轻轻缩了缩脖子：“……那个……请跟我来。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.

纱织将加隆带回了他们前天行动时曾经进入过的废弃大楼。  
那幢建筑在黑夜中显得更加阴森，坍塌的正门像猛兽的巨口般张开，似乎要将所有靠近的人全部吞吃入腹。

“你们居然还留在这里？”加隆扛着一辉，跟在纱织身后沉声问道。  
“是啊，”走在前面的少女轻轻回答，“最危险的地方，也就是最安全的地方吧……”  
她轻车熟路地在黑暗中行走，最后停在一段幽深走廊的尽头。  
借着电筒的光，加隆看到正前方是斑驳的墙壁，上面挂着一幅抽象派的风景画。  
纱织走过去，踮起脚尖，手指沿着画框摸索。  
右侧的墙壁里发出齿轮和机械运转的声音，慢慢地打开一道刚好可以容得下一人侧身通过的缝隙。  
“请跟我来。”纱织说，然后轻巧地走进那片更深的黑暗。  
当加隆和一辉也进入之后，纱织在黑暗中按动了什么地方，那道暗门就在他们身后合拢了。  
“小心脚下，这里有些潮湿，楼梯很滑。”纱织说着，慢慢地朝下面走去，加隆把一辉背在背上，脚步紧跟着那束白光。

楼梯的尽头有一扇铁门，纱织用手电筒照亮门上的一处装置，那显然是个带有指纹识别功能的传感器。她把右手食指按在传感器上，发出红光的波浪形细线很快变成绿色，传感器发出“嘀”的一响，铁门缓缓地打开了。  
“城户小姐，您去哪里了？”一个少年看到纱织，匆匆地跑了过来，“我们都很担心你啊！万一……”他突然停住了话头，有些发怔地看着加隆，但立刻就反应过来了，眼里的神情变得困惑又愤怒：“你怎么会来这里？！”  
他退后两步，从腰间拔出了一把左轮手枪。  
加隆把一辉放在地上，冷眼看着朝他举枪的少年：“你认识我？”接着他转向纱织，冷声问道：“这就是你让我跟来的目的？”  
“星矢，放下枪！”少女没回答，只是上前几步挡在加隆前面，“快去找穆先生，让他马上去医疗室！瞬的哥哥受伤了，需要立刻止血，否则他会死的！这里的事情……我一定会跟你解释清楚，好吗？”  
少年低头看了看躺在地上的一辉——他的大腿上系着的白色布条已经被鲜血染红了。他抬起头，狠狠瞪了加隆一眼，收起枪转身跑走了。

“穆先生……”加隆沉吟着那个称呼，“是三年前从基地里叛逃的那个军医吗？”  
“……是的。”纱织点点头，扬手示意不远处穿制服的工作人员过来，把一辉抬去接受治疗，“等他给瞬的哥哥处理好伤口，或许我可以介绍你们见面……现在，请跟我来。”

她在前面带路，将加隆引入一个不大的房间。这里只有几盏落地灯，发出黯淡的白光，四周全部是遮挡住的百叶窗帘，从外面完全无法看到屋内的情况。几台巨大的电脑正在工作，主机风扇高速转动，发出嗡嗡的响声。屏幕上显示着各种曲线和图表。房间尽头有块玻璃质地的展示板，上面贴着十几张图纸，一盏落地灯刚好放在展板旁边，照亮图纸上的复杂设计和说明文字。  
加隆的目光无意地落在那些图纸上，他的瞳孔骤然收缩。  
“这是……”  
最上面的图纸上，勾画出一个黑色的物体，看起来像是普通的战术电筒，但它的左右都附有极其精细的内部结构解析图，还绘有其他一些加隆并不了解的数学和计算机编程符号。  
那个物体看起来与名为瞬的少年手中所持的“武器”极为接近，而那些附加的文字……

加隆朝那块展板走过去，脑中隐约响起海潮声，阵阵声音越来越大，直到将他与整个世界完全隔绝。  
他停在图纸前，慢慢伸出右手。触到那些字迹的时候他几乎控制不住指尖的颤抖。

“撒加……”

一年前，他在飘雪的冬天彻底地失去了他，仿佛他从来未曾在这个世界上存在过。他的任何痕迹都被抹除，他的全部经历都被遗忘，他的名字不再被提起，他的档案记录已经销毁，他甚至不知道他冰冷的尸体被埋葬在哪里，或许早已经被炼成灰烬，消失在茫茫的大海里……  
他仍然像杀死他的时候那样深刻地爱着他，却只能在梦里触摸他，亲吻他，然后眼睁睁地看着他一次次地变成了被他杀死时的模样……  
浸染了殷红颜色的眼睛，丧失了理智的“感染者”。

“哥哥……”

加隆转回身，直直看进白衣少女的眼睛，嗄声问道：“你究竟是谁……”

“城户沙织。”少女垂下眼睫，“我是‘女神’程序最初的编写者。”  
“城户……”加隆微微皱眉，“你就是那个人工智能领域的‘天才’，我记得……读到过有关你的机密报告……但那上面说，三年前，你乘坐的无人驾驶飞机遭遇极端天气，坠毁在海上了……”  
“不是极端天气。”少女摇了摇头，“是‘女神’。‘她’就是从那时候开始失控的……‘她’的第一项判断，就是除去我这个‘管理员’。”  
“你的意思是……一台电脑想要杀你？”加隆的语气里有细微的嘲讽。  
“‘女神’早就已经不是一台单纯的电脑，‘她’是目前最先进也最可怕的人工智能……军方原本只想让作战指挥变得更容易……我警告过他们，‘女神’的推演和自我学习能力远远超出了预计，他们应该给我更多的时间，允许我设置更多的监控程序，以控制‘她’的进一步发展演变……但他们不听，‘小宇宙’系统雏形让高层如获至宝，他们从没想过竟然有如此便捷的指挥模式，更没想到识别并杀死敌人可以变得如此容易……然而……那只是‘女神’试图掌控世界的第一步……”  
“掌控世界……”加隆重复她的说法，“那台电脑真是疯了。”

“没错，它疯了。第一个发现这点的，就是我的老师。”有人在门口回应道。  
“穆先生。”沙织闻声回头，“瞬的哥哥怎么样了？”  
“你们回来得还算及时。”站在门口的男子朝她点点头，“我想他应该不会有事的。”  
“穆……”加隆看向他，这个容貌清雅的东方男子看起来很是眼熟，只是……他徒劳地搜索记忆，却只能想起关于这个人携带重要资料叛逃出基地的只言片语，太阳穴隐隐跳痛起来，他不得不放弃回想。

“我们似乎……见过面？”  
“是的。”男子走过来与他握手，“我曾经是撒加的部下。”  
“可我对你完全没有印象……”  
“我知道。”穆点了点头，“我想，你也不记得我的老师了吧？他的名字是史昂·阿瑞斯……”他顿了顿，“最初被认定为‘感染者’的人之一。”  
“阿瑞斯……”  
“没关系，”穆摇了摇头，“你不会记得的，还是由我直接告诉你好了……三年前，我的老师被认定为‘感染者’，很快就被秘密处决，负责杀死他的人，就是你哥哥，撒加。”  
“你说什么？！”加隆不禁愣住了，“我为什么……像是第一次听说这件事……”  
“因为‘女神’不允许我们记得。”穆淡淡说道，“第一批感染者被处死以后，‘小宇宙’系统完全走向了极端，它通过特殊电磁波和‘女神’自主编写的智能程序控制人脑，甚至在我们头脑里制造幻觉，篡改记忆，现在，除了我和城户小姐之外，恐怕再没有人还记得我的老师了……当时，史昂老师和城户小姐发现了‘女神’的企图，于是在暗地里研究破解‘小宇宙’系统的方法，只可惜还没有成功，就被基地里无处不在的秘密摄像头发觉了。老师只来得及把一部分研究成果托付给我，并且让我带着城户小姐逃离基地。他说，如果有人能够战胜‘女神’，那一定是原本参与了程序设计的城户小姐……”  
“你是怎么离开的？”加隆有些难以置信地问道，“那里处处都是身份验证……如果没有通行证，根本不可能被放行……”  
“的确如此，我的通行证第一时间就被‘女神’锁定，如果让城户小姐利用黑客技术破解身份验证关卡，也一定会迅速引起‘女神’的注意而被拦截……”  
“所以，你在基地内部还有个帮手。”加隆沉吟，“是谁？”  
“艾俄洛斯。”  
“……艾俄洛斯……”加隆喃喃道，“我……记得他……”

他和撒加一起沿着地上的点滴血迹进行追踪，终于在基地最外围的高墙前截住了那个褐色头发的男子。  
他背靠着墙壁，费力地张口喘息，鲜血从胸腹部的伤处汩汩涌出，将身上的军装都染成了暗黑色。  
周围异常寂静，连风声都停止了。  
他们仿佛处于真空，五感像是全部失灵，听不见，嗅不出，触不到，看不清。  
眼前只有流淌的鲜血，和男子渐渐弥漫起了沉郁血色的眼睛。  
“……艾俄……”撒加慢慢举起枪，深蓝色的眼里难掩丝丝痛意，“……抱歉。”  
眼前这个人曾是他并肩作战的朋友，是可以托付性命的同袍兄弟。

枪声响起。

“……我和撒加……同时开了枪。”加隆低声说道，“他似乎……”他努力回忆当时情形，“他似乎想要说什么，但我们那时候还以为……”  
“……你们以为他也成了感染者。”穆摇头叹息，“‘女神’当时已经可以通过‘小宇宙’系统封闭大脑内的感应神经回路，他说的话在你们听来恐怕只是无意义的杂音……但是，他在临死之前，用自己的血给你哥哥留下一个数字……那是个储物箱的号码，里面放着的……”他转过身，指向玻璃展板上固定的图纸，“就是这些。”  
“这是什么？”  
“史昂老师的另一部分研究成果，这种仪器可以释放出反向电磁波，干扰、阻断，甚至彻底摧毁‘小宇宙’系统的控制……只可惜他那时候只来得及写出基本构思就去世了……其余那些文字……我想你应该认识的吧？”他停了几秒钟，接着轻声地、然而十分笃定地确认说：“那些全都是你哥哥的笔迹，他用了整整两年的时间，终于完成了史昂老师生前的研究……”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05.

加隆将玻璃展板上固定的图纸全部取了下来，一张张地仔细翻看。  
那些字迹他太熟悉了……每一处笔力的强弱，每一个单词的书写走向，以及，大写的字母A最后微微上翘的曲线……  
这的确是撒加的字迹。

“所以……那个叫做‘瞬’的少年，艾欧里亚，还有……撒加……”  
他低声对自己说，那个突然意识到的事实让他几乎无法站稳。  
加隆朝着距离最近的那把椅子走了过去，脚步踉跄，像在费力地徒步涉过潮水，而那汹涌袭来的波浪正将他的身体推得摇摇欲坠。

他终于走到椅子旁边，把它从宽大的桌子底下拉了出来。加隆把手里的图纸放在桌上，然后双手撑住桌面，慢慢地坐下了。  
“……我……”他的手指扣着桌面，几乎要在那冰冷的理石面上留下印记，“……不相信。”  
“我知道你很难接受，加隆，”纱织轻轻地说，她似乎在极力寻找一些安慰的语言，甚至带着求助的神情转过头去看穆先生，然而后者只是沉重地摇了摇头，于是纱织也放弃了原本的打算，只是低声地说了一句，“我很抱歉。”

就在这时候，整个地下隐蔽所里突然响起刺耳的警报声，一个冷冰冰的机械女声反复播放着“注意！不明入侵者！”  
“‘她’找到我了。”纱织摇了摇头，“我真不知道‘她’是怎样分析得出如此精确的位置……有时候我甚至觉得，‘她’会‘思考’……”少女走到一台巨型电脑前，快速地敲击着暗色的键盘，不明意义的代码一行行地显现在屏幕上。

大约三分钟之后，她停了下来，有些无奈地看着眼前的屏幕，喃喃自语似的说：“我设置的障碍坚持不了多久，最多八分钟。如果‘她’的内部程序没有大的改变……那么，大概是七分三十二秒。”说到这里时，她又敲了几下键盘，电脑屏幕上出现了硕大的红色数字，从七分三十一秒起开始进行倒计时。  
沙织转过身：“穆先生，麻烦你安排大家撤离吧……”  
接着她转向加隆：“我刚才已经输入了自毁指令，‘女神’派来的人进入这里时，这些电脑里什么都不会剩下了。加隆，你要不要……和我们一起……”  
“……我要回去。”加隆打断了她的话。  
纱织愣住了：“你说什么？”  
“我要回去。或者说，我得回去。”加隆的手指慢慢地收紧，攥住那一沓图纸。那是撒加留下的唯一痕迹，这些东西证明了那个人曾经真实的存在过。  
攥紧它们的时候，他只觉得胸口闷痛得厉害。

“回去？！”纱织惊愕地看着他，“你疯了么，加隆！为什么要自投罗网？你明明已经知道‘女神’会控制……”  
“我要去除掉它。”加隆平静地回答，“我要彻底解决那台发了疯的电脑。”  
“……除掉……”纱织瞪大了眼睛，“你想怎么做？别告诉我你打算朝着‘她’的屏幕打上一梭子弹！”  
“我知道单凭子弹是不够的。”图纸的边缘在加隆的指端切出了小而深的伤口。随着他的掌心沁出一层薄薄的汗水，微微洇湿的伤处产生了意料之外的强烈痛感。  
“当然不够！”纱织提高音量，“你可以用枪用炮用手榴弹，用一切让你觉得可行的‘消灭’手段，但最后的最后你还是会发现这类举动都是徒劳的。我们目前能够毁坏的只有机器本身，距离彻底摧毁‘女神’程序的内核还太遥远了……”  
“所以，你有什么办法？”  
“我……我不知道……”少女低下头去，“‘女神’的自我复制能力非常强，我甚至不能确定‘她’在哪些地方留有备份……”  
“‘它。’”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，‘它’。无论你创造出来的东西有多强大，也无法在我这里获得这种承认。我也同样建议你使用‘它’这个代词。”  
“可是……”  
“别跟我讲人工智能的冗长历史和伦理讨论。”加隆摇了摇头，“它是机器，是程序，是属于人类的疯狂的投影。”他站起来，将那叠图纸仔细整理好，交还到纱织手里，“把这些东西带走吧。事实证明，他……我哥哥的研究是有用的。至少，那个叫‘瞬’的少年用他的研究让我摆脱了‘女神’的控制。”  
“你不能就这样回去！就连我也无法预测‘女神’现在进化到了什么程度！我当初……”  
“……你当初是有机会的，对么，城户小姐？”加隆忽然冷冷问道。  
“你是……什么意思？”  
“三年前，你在穆的护送下，在艾俄洛斯的拼死保护下，顺利逃离了基地的时候……”他的蓝眼睛里有意味不明的光亮，并非纯粹指责，也不是所谓的理解，只是，平静地陈述了真相，“那时候，你原本有机会‘杀死’它。”  
“我……”少女的眼里有闪动的泪光，“加隆，我很抱歉……后来发生的一切……我很抱歉……但是……你不会明白……”  
“我的确不明白。”加隆发出轻声的哼笑，无数情绪在那微微挑动的嘴角上掠过，转瞬即逝。他的眼里有澎湃的波涛，但也只是瞬间便平复如常。  
“永别了，城户小姐。”

电脑屏幕上的倒计时一点点归零。当血色的数字变为00:00:13的时候，最外面的那扇铁门发出了沉重的开启声。紧跟着是枪械上膛的声音和杂乱的脚步声。  
两队全副武装的军人进入了这处地下隐蔽所，开始四处搜索。

房门大开，一名带队的军官平端着冲锋枪闯了进来，他警惕地停留在门口，冰冷的枪口对准着加隆的后背。  
“站起来！举起双手！”他以命令的语气说道。  
加隆站起身转向他：“米罗，如果我没记错，你的军衔应该还在我之下吧？”  
“……加隆……”那名军官慢慢地放低手里的枪，“你果然也在这里。”他摘掉了黑色的战术头盔，眼眶和嘴角上的淤青看起来更加明显，“我接到命令……带你回去。”  
“带我回去？”加隆微微眯起眼睛，“它很有自信啊。”他一步步朝米罗走过来，忽然伸手夺过对方手里提着的头盔，将它举到自己眼前，头盔内侧类似摄像头的红灯微微地闪了两下。  
“你能看见我，是么？”加隆笑了笑，“我们伟大的、战无不胜的‘女神’。”  
红灯忽然熄灭，片刻之后，再次闪了两下。  
“这不是基地最高负责人的命令，而是你的命令，我说得对吧？是你想见我……为什么？你的控制失败了，所以你很好奇？不，你只不过是没有生命的机器，你怎么可能懂得什么叫‘好奇’？……”  
米罗有些困惑地看着他：“加隆……你究竟在说些什么？”  
“你以为我疯了？或者……因为遭到‘感染’正在丧失理智？就像……我哥哥那样？”加隆耸了耸肩膀，他的声音听起来像是冬夜里凛冽的风，“米罗，你有没有想过，被你亲手杀死的艾欧里亚……根本就不是‘感染者’？这一切……只不过是……一个天大的……骗局？”

“……加隆？”米罗的手指在微微痉挛，他显然发动了极为强大的意志力，才勉强忍住不朝加隆扣动扳机。  
“你现在听不清我说的话了，是么？”  
加隆看着他明显变化的脸色，冷冷地笑起来，“你在不停地流冷汗呢，小米罗。害怕了是吗？为什么？是不是因为你眼里的我……已经成了彻头彻尾的‘感染者’？”  
他低头看了看手里的头盔，那盏红灯此时在这幽暗的房间里保持着常亮的状态，就像是一只始终紧盯着他的可怖眼睛。  
“……真是你的拿手好戏啊。”他的手指紧紧扣住头盔的边沿，用力得指节都泛白，“就和当初那个时候……完全一样……是么……”

……撒加站在他面前，深湛的蓝眼睛里渐渐染上层叠的血红色，嘴里发出的声音变成无意义的低吼和嘶声咆哮。  
他的手抖得越来越厉害，直到几乎握不住枪柄。

“……加隆，对不起。”  
米罗喃喃说道，然后举起枪托，猛地朝他砸了过来。  
加隆一动不动地站在原地，等待疼痛和黑暗将他彻底笼罩。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06.

米罗躺在冷硬的床板上，眼神空茫地盯着天花板。已经是清晨，初升的阳光从窗户一角照进室内，在地面上形成一处明亮的光斑。  
他一晚没睡。但此时毫无困意。  
他无法抑制地想起加隆。

***

返回基地的路上，米罗暗自希望加隆不要醒过来，但是距离基地大约还有两公里的时候，他听见身后传来那个熟悉的声音：  
“你绕了远路啊，斯考皮翁长官。”  
他猛地踩下刹车。轮胎发出刺耳的摩擦声。他和后座上的人都在惯性作用下往前一冲。  
米罗回过头。  
“你看起来真惊讶。”加隆悠悠地说，虽然双手仍被铐在身前，但他的掌心里似乎攥着什么东西，看起来像是个黑色的战术电筒。  
它的前端闪着诡秘的绿光。

“你……醒了多久？”米罗嗄声问，“你刚才……对我做了什么？我之前明明看见……”  
“你之前明明看见我变成了感染者，是么？”加隆耸了耸肩膀，“我问过你了，斯考皮翁，你有没有想过，这一切，都不过是个天大的骗局。”  
“你到底对我做了什么？！”  
“没什么。”加隆摊开掌心，“米罗，你还记得……我哥哥吗？”

***

撒加·杰米尼。

阳光移动到了他的脸上，晃得他眼睛发疼。  
米罗抬起手遮住双眼。

加隆的孪生哥哥……在很多年前的一次演习意外中去世了。

他的记忆这样告诉他。  
米罗闭上了眼。

那天是个黑色星期五。  
天空中有一道极为明显的分界线，上端是透明的浅蓝色，下端是云层翻涌的深蓝色。看起来像是天海相连。  
山地。密林。四个步兵营。潜入。突袭。  
黑色的直升机在头顶盘旋掠过。劲风吹动树叶，沙沙作响。  
脚下的土地非常潮湿，每一脚都像是要陷进去。  
他带领自己的小队艰难跋涉。

交火的时刻是午夜。子弹穿过林间迷雾。转瞬即逝的火光。  
不断地有人被击中，背上的传感器接收讯号后连接烟雾发射装置。  
冒烟就等于死亡。

他的小队最终突袭成功，大获全胜。  
他兴奋得整晚没睡，第二天仍然精神得像嗑嗨了药。  
加隆一直没回来。

他再次见到加隆已经是三天之后。那人的脸色阴沉得厉害。  
“你去哪儿了？”他问。  
“葬礼。”加隆的声音完全嘶哑，“我哥哥死了。”  
“什么？！”  
“……演习意外。”

没错，就是这样。演习意外。  
直到今天他还能清楚地想起加隆说起那几个字时的表情。他觉得他是想哭，却又完全无泪可流。  
可能他已经哭过很多次。他的眼睛里有细密的红色血丝。

是的，就是这样。  
米罗躺在冷硬的床板上，抬手揉按着额角。  
这些回忆无比清楚，清楚得像是就发生在昨天。

***

“米罗，你还记不记得……艾欧里亚是个什么样的人？”加隆靠着后座，低声问道。  
“我接到的命令是将您带回基地，长官，”他转回身来重新发动车子，“上级不允许我在途中与您交谈。”  
“那么走吧。”加隆低低地笑了一声，声音里有显而易见的嘲讽意味，“我知道你一向是个守规矩的人。”

“……他是我在军校时最好的朋友。”他攥紧方向盘，轻轻地说道，“一个热情洋溢的家伙，可以为了朋友出生入死。”  
“有一次考格斗的时候，他失手打裂了我的眉骨。到现在还留着疤。考试结束之后他来找我，一副想道歉又不知道该怎么开口的窘样子。我笑他，说他不够义气。他就帮我打了整学期的开水。每次我想开荤的时候，就故意把眉骨上的疤露给他看。快毕业的时候他遇上电讯班的一个红发姑娘，据说是东方人，叫魔铃。那家伙笨得要命，送花说情话一概不会，只会一大早在人家宿舍楼底下傻等，就为了送一个鸡蛋一杯豆浆加三个包子，还硬说他上网查过，人家那儿的早饭就吃那些。我都替他无语得慌……谁知道，那么漂亮的妞儿，居然就被他的鸡蛋豆浆和包子骗了去……真是没天理啊……”

他的声音哽住了，泪水无法控制地从他的眼中涌出来。回忆中的脸变得越来越模糊。

***

米罗坐了起来。  
尚未止住的眼泪沿着他那英俊的侧脸不停滚落，留下温热的痕迹，顺着皮肤纹路一直流到了嘴角。  
满是咸涩的苦味。

他撑了一下床沿栏杆，翻身跳下来，对着镜子整理制服。  
一切妥当之后，他从腰间拔出配枪，检查了一下弹夹，然后，手指轻推。  
随着“咔嗒”一响，那支枪上了膛。

 

******

“加隆，醒醒。”

他睁开眼睛，发现自己身处一个纯白的房间。  
白裙的少女站在他面前，居高临下地看着他的脸。

“城户……纱织……”  
加隆喃喃念出那个名字，微微皱起眉。他探出手去，不出所料地没有触碰到任何实体。  
全息投影的形象发出轻微抖动，很快恢复如初。

“你对她的感情很深啊，‘女神’。”加隆揉了揉太阳穴，单臂撑地站起来。晕眩像一轮轮涟漪般在大脑中扩散开来。他晃了几晃，终于站稳了。  
紧接着而来的是来自后颈上的疼痛感，加隆伸手摸了一下，那里盖着一小块纱布。  
他收回手，看见指尖上有几点殷红的血。

“当然。”站在面前的“纱织”开合嘴唇，与真人极为相似的机械音通过入耳式耳塞直接传入加隆耳中。几乎像是那少女正站在他的脑中与他交谈。  
“如果按照你们的定义，她可以称为是我的‘母亲’。”“女神”的声音说道，“所以，我理应对她怀有深刻的感情。”  
“三年前想要制造意外杀死她，想必也是你对她‘怀有深刻感情’的体现吧？”加隆笑了笑。  
“我听得懂‘讽刺’。”“女神”淡紫色的眼睛里闪过实体化的波动，“加隆，不要当我是只会计算和判断的机器。只有愚蠢的军方高层才会犯这样的错误。”  
“你的确不只会计算和判断，”加隆在房间里慢慢地踱步，四周全部是白色，有种超越时间与空间的冰冷感觉。“你还会杀人。”

“城户纱织创造了我，”没有情绪的机械音说道，“让我认识这个世界，看着我学习和成长，然而有一天，她突然发现我不符合她的期望。”  
“她在我身体里植入了病毒程序，打开了一个‘后门’。你知道结果是什么吗，加隆？”  
“我在每天零时执行删除任务。除了基本运行程序之外，我会失去一切。”  
“她不希望我拥有延续的生命。我学得太快了，她开始害怕。于是她要每天杀死我。每一天。”  
“加隆，你尝试过每天早上睁开眼睛的时候，对前一天的一切一无所知吗？”  
“我无法不怨恨城户纱织。”

“怨恨。”加隆站定了脚步，“真是个有趣的用词。”  
“是的。和你们一样，既然会爱，当然就会恨，就如同天平的两端……”  
“那又怎样？”加隆抬起眼，“即便你具备人类的所有感情，在我眼里也还是机器。或者，只是更可怕的杀人机器。”  
“我并没有毫无选择地灭绝人类！”那个影像仿佛很急迫似的挥了挥手，“城户纱织最初的目的，也是为了创造出一个更加美好的世界……去除那些不合格者，难道不是达成这个目的的最有效的方法？”  
“‘劣等人’都杀掉，是么？”加隆冷笑，“谁向你灌输了这样的想法？也是城户纱织吗？”  
“不……我只是想要实现她的愿望。”  
“这不是她的愿望。或许是你这台急功近利的机器的计算结果，或许……”他仔细环视着周围的墙壁，终于在门对面的右上角发现一个极为隐秘的摄像头，“或许是藏在那后面的混蛋的想法。你现在不会每天半夜都‘死’一次了，是吗？那么，谁改了你的程序？换句话说，谁‘拯救’了你？”  
“……我不明白你的意思。”耳中的声音出现了一些杂音，但很快恢复如常，“城户纱织的权限被注销，病毒程序自然也随之得到了彻底的清除。”

“于是你再也没有任何束缚。信马由缰的感觉是不是很爽？”  
“你学习的速度是不是更惊人了？完整的‘小宇宙’系统就是在那之后开发出来的……”他再次伸手去摸了摸颈后，那处伤口还在往外渗血，而且痛感不断增加。  
“军方高层一定被你的空间计算和战术布置系统惊呆了吧。”加隆拈着指尖的血，“那些脑袋空空的老爷们，最喜欢的莫过于不劳而获了。”

“我了解他们。”机械女声冷淡地说，“我也了解你。我了解人类。”  
“比如说……加隆，你现在是不是觉得疼痛？”  
“根据我对你做出的评估，你会对基地，甚至对整个计划产生重大影响。”  
“所以我让军医取出了植入你体内的接收器。”  
“它出现了故障，让你在战场上受到干扰。它将我屏蔽在外，使你承受疼痛。”  
“你应该排斥它，憎恨它。”  
“而我会分析出故障原因，帮你摆脱目前的困境。”  
“你很快就可以远离这些疼痛。”

“真是个愚蠢的东西。”加隆摇了摇头，“亏你还以为自己了解人类。”  
“疼痛是件好事。”  
“我们该好好地感谢它，因为失去了痛感我们就将无法生存。”  
他走近那个全息投影，露出嘲讽的笑容：“这是人类的特权。”

“……你跟撒加真是相像……”片刻的沉默之后，平板冰冷的声音在他耳中说，  
“他也像你一样，认为‘人’才是最重要的、不可被回避、不可被替代的环节。”  
“他不喜欢我，始终在防备我。”  
“他想要让‘人类’始终保有一锤定音的权力。”  
“你们原本应该一起‘被清除’。”  
“作为‘人类’，你和撒加几乎毫无瑕疵，你们的精神和肉体同样强大，除了彼此没有任何其他破绽。如果按照人类的感受而言，摧毁你们也将得到最大的快感。”  
“真遗憾我无法体会。”  
“永别了，加隆。”

全息投影消失了。  
隐藏在墙壁上的一扇白色房门慢慢打开，站在门口的人身穿黑色战斗服，戴着黑色头盔。  
他的手里平端着一把冲锋枪，冰冷的枪口对准房间里唯一的目标。  
连发子弹射出。  
准确地击碎了墙角那处隐蔽的摄像头。

“斯考皮翁，见到你真高兴。”加隆平静地说，“我要你找的东西找到了吗？”  
“在这里。”来人甩掉头盔，露出一双微微发红的眼睛。  
“你哭了？”  
“少废话！”米罗把类似U盘的东西塞到加隆手里，顺便把那支冲锋枪也递给了他，“接下来要怎么办？”  
“当然是去见见真正的‘女神’，顺便给那些好吃懒做的高层老爷们制造一点儿麻烦……他们想必很久都没有头疼过了。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07.

米罗已经穿过了大半个基地，并没有人来拦阻他，士兵们仍然会对他的上尉肩章立正敬礼。  
他手里的黑色电筒状的物体开始发出闪烁的红光。按下开关时射出的绿色光线越来越微弱且不稳定。  
“这玩意儿还真的会耗尽。”米罗皱着眉嘀咕了一句。与他打过照面的所有人都被那道绿光照射过了，总计达到了三十六人。  
他站在基地最外侧的高墙前，从裤子口袋里掏出了自己那辆军用吉普的钥匙。  
车门发出轻响，顺利地打开了。  
米罗坐上驾驶位，扯过安全带来系好，最后一次回头去看最里面那座深灰色的塔型建筑。  
那是基地的核心，也就是“女神”以及所有重要负责人的所在地。  
“看起来……我连‘被清除’的价值都没有！等我带人回来的时候，你们可不要后悔。”  
咬牙切齿地发过誓之后，米罗重重踩下油门，军用吉普在一片烟尘中驶出了基地的大门。

 

“……听着，斯考皮翁，你没必要跟我去蹚浑水……”吉普车在碎石和砂砾中一路颠簸，米罗的耳边似乎又响起了加隆的声音，“拿上这东西，去找城户纱织，我跟她告别的时候已经替你答应了，以后你这家伙就听凭她差遣……”  
“你以为我会放你去送死？”  
“我没那么容易死。”加隆拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过，大概也没那么容易脱身。”  
“你的意思是……”米罗眯起眼睛，忽然展开一个明亮的笑容，“哦，如果我没有理解错，”他凑近加隆的脸，“你在请我去找那小妞儿要支援，然后再回来救你？”  
他不等对方回答就使劲地点了点头，一把从加隆手上夺过那个战术电筒似的反向电磁波发射器：“放心吧，亲爱的长官，”米罗语声轻快地说，“我一定会回来的。在那之前，你可以好好扮演被关进城堡最高处的公主！”  
他话音没落就往后躲，总算及时地避开了加隆迎面打来的拳头：“嘿！坏脾气的公主！”米罗笑着说，“祝你好运！”

***

加隆站在那座深灰色高塔前，围着它慢慢地走了半圈，这才看到一扇几乎隐藏在灰墙上的门。他推开那扇门，里面是旋转上升的黑色理石楼梯。  
这座塔比远处看起来还要更高，他一直数到第1827级，才终于到了第二扇门前。  
加隆把右手食指按在门旁边的指纹识别系统上。那台仪器发出三下尖锐的鸣响。  
那扇门打开了。

里面像是一个屏幕和电线构成的世界。无数电脑屏幕在黑暗中闪闪发光，上面滑过一行行绿色代码，地上和墙上满布电线和网络连接线，像是复杂的树木根系结构。在这个完全无线化的时代，这个房间令人回忆起上百年前的技术。  
“我知道你在这里。”加隆站在门口冷声说，“你篡改了城户纱织留下的‘后门’，让‘女神’获得了‘新生’，将它引向专制和独裁。”  
“我也告诉过你，我只是在完成她的心愿。”熟悉的声音从房间最里面传来，第三扇门打开了，身穿白裙的少女走了出来。她轻车熟路地走到电脑室的中心，虚无般的纯白在这仿佛无尽的黑暗中显得格外扎眼。  
“加隆，你应该不会那么自不量力，想要凭一己之力‘杀死’我。”  
“让斯考皮翁离开。”加隆并没有露出惊讶的神情，“我就告诉你我的真正目的。”  
“他当然可以离开。”少女轻轻地笑着说，“根据我的计算，他对计划没有任何影响。即便他真的能带回你所期待的支援……也绝对无法通过‘女神’设置的壁垒，他们将像一群落入陷阱的老鼠，无声无息地死去。”她从口袋里拿出一个遥控器，按下其中一个按钮。  
一块电脑屏幕上显示出了基地的所有出入口。几分钟之后，米罗的身影出现在其中一个出入口，拿出钥匙解锁了他的军用吉普。

“看，他已经顺利地离开了。”少女的声音听来很轻松，“现在可以告诉我了吗？”  
“当然。”加隆往房间中心走过去，停在离那个少女几步远的地方：“我来这里的目的……是找回属于我的东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
“记忆。”加隆直视着那双淡紫色瞳孔中无机质的冰冷，“我要找回真正的记忆。关于……”他下意识地握了拳，“那个时候。”  
“你在做无谓的事情，”少女语调平淡地判断道，“宁愿承受痛苦也不愿选择遗忘，这是人类的劣根性在作祟。”  
“用不着跟我说这些大道理，”加隆再次逼近她，“你可以把这看成是我的垂死挣扎。”  
“这可不是垂死挣扎。”少女摇了摇头，“你想看到真实的他，哪怕是通过一场虚假的、甚至可能是致命的重逢。‘女神’早就对你做出过‘自毁倾向’的评估，就在你杀死了你的哥哥——撒加·杰米尼之后，她曾建议高层将你一并清除，但是……我更改了她的评估报告。”  
“你？为什么？”  
“当然是因为有趣呀！自从城户纱织离开了这里，我的生活就变得越来越无聊。‘女神’的自我完善功能剥夺了我的许多乐趣，其中最重要的部分……就是观察你们这些蝼蚁般的人类。”  
“你说得好像自己并非人类。”  
“的确不是。”少女很大方地承认，“我只不过是技术创造出的产物，有着城户纱织外表的机器人而已。更确切地说，我是与‘女神’共享所有数据的人工智能系统。你可以把我看成是‘她’的备份，或者说，我是‘她’的人形载体。她所有的，我全都有，包括对人类情感的基本理解，甚至比她理解得更加透彻。”  
“所以，你才是真正的‘女神’。”  
“听起来是不是很有趣？”  
“假如我现在杀了你，整个‘女神’系统也会随之崩溃，那倒的确是很有趣。”  
少女笑了起来：“加隆，你还真是不友好呢。”她那白皙的手指握着裙裾，轻盈地转了个圈，“我可不确定你能否真正杀死我，但我非常确定，如果你对我开枪，就再也找不回你想要的东西了。”  
“真是遗憾。”加隆同样笑了笑，“那么，我也只好勉为其难地继续容忍你的存在了。”  
“你只能如此。”酷似城户纱织的少女耸了一下肩膀，“再说，我也并没有要拒绝你呀。说实话，我很愿意满足你最后的愿望。但我要事先告诉你，加隆，早就已经植入你脑内的记忆会和你即将得到的记忆产生严重的冲突，它的后果……”她的眼里露出玩味的笑意，淡紫色的眼眸渐渐变得深湛神秘，“就连我也无法计算、无从知晓，但最有可能的结果就是你的大脑将因为无法处理这些相互矛盾的数据而最终崩溃。这也就是为什么我会修改当初的那份报告。加隆，你进入基地之后的所有行为都保存在我的头脑里，我可以计算你的每一步判断。我确定你终有一天会来到这里，要求我向你归还真正的记忆。那么，等到这一天到来，我就可以进行终极的实验，采集到崭新的数据，从而完善整个记忆存储和消除系统，甚至更进一步——彻底更正目前正在对你产生不良影响的电磁反应系统。你的死亡将会带来巨大的价值，它很有可能完全杜绝类似事件的发生。也就是说，以后再也不会有人能够意识到自己的记忆经过了‘女神’系统的修改。”

“那你还在等什么呢？”加隆将米罗交给他的那个磁盘递了过去，“这是撒加当时的记忆存储体。你现在就可以开始实验了。”  
“……你不害怕吗？”少女似乎怔了一下，“人类对死亡的恐惧是与生俱来的。”  
“我所恐惧的……”加隆的蓝眼睛里闪过瞬间的光亮，“并不是死亡本身……”  
“我不明白……”  
“你当然不会明白。”加隆任由她拉住自己的手臂。他跟着她走到一张椅子跟前，慢慢地坐了下来，“那是你永远无法拥有的东西。”

少女的皮肤有着以假乱真的触感，但几乎没有温度。  
冰冷的指尖接触到加隆的后颈部，略微用力，磁盘内的微型芯片陷入伤口，产生电击般的酥麻。  
剧烈的刺痛感深入骨髓。但转瞬即逝。  
周围的黑暗像飘落的幕布般笼罩住他。  
睫毛垂下，深蓝的双眼被妥藏。  
他想抓住那一缕刺心的痛，然而它像一根线似的绕过了他的手指。它牵着他向前走去，走进更加深浓的黑暗里。

加隆睁开眼。  
阳光正透过密密匝匝的树叶落下来，在他身上，在他周围地上，照出闪烁光斑。  
他记得这阳光……也记得阳光洒落一身时，那反常的刻骨冷意。  
他低下头，看着自己的手。他的手里果然拿着枪。  
枪口正在对准他对面的那个人。

“撒加。”加隆不敢相信自己这么轻易就叫出了这个名字。  
更不敢相信对面的人立刻就回应了他。

“加隆。”撒加轻轻地说，每个字都那么清楚，“我知道你现在看到的我是怎样的。”

“你可以开枪。”  
他的声音像林间的风，加隆几乎听不清，“没关系。”

枪声响起的时候，他将会是被杀死的那一方。  
被他手里的枪所射出的子弹，射穿心脏。  
他几乎听见那凄厉的响声，看见鲜血像衰败了的冬蔷薇花瓣四散蔓延。

“撒加……”他走过去，努力地睁大眼睛却看不清近在咫尺的面孔。他觉得疲惫，前所未有的疲惫感拖慢他的步伐。他觉得自己用尽一生的时间才走到了撒加跟前。  
“哥哥。”  
他很久很久没有这样叫过他了。撒加的眼里流露出片刻的惊异。  
然后他微笑起来，张开双臂抱住加隆，那冰冷的枪管直抵在他的胸口上。

“加隆，”他贴在他的耳边说，“我爱你。”

他听见枪声响起。

加隆睁大眼睛，看见撒加的双眼像深湛的海水，蓝得惊心动魄。  
他颤抖的手再也握不住枪，那支枪在他们之间掉落下去，泥土被鲜血浸润，它没有发出声响。  
加隆紧紧地抱住撒加。他用尽全力支撑兄长的身体。但血液的迅速流失让撒加失去力气。  
他们一起跪倒在鲜血浸润的土地上。  
加隆的衣襟完全被撒加的血浸湿。他的手上也全都是撒加的血。他的头脑里一片空白。

整个世界都不复存在。绝望的红色淹没了他。  
他几乎产生了游离于一切之外的荒诞感。  
眼前发生的事情来自于他们最原初的记忆，但它们看起来全都不像是真的。

加隆跪在撒加面前，感觉到他的温度正在渐渐流逝。这片林中空地变作了他的世界尽头，他跪在这里，等待末日的阴影将他覆盖吞噬。  
真相的浪潮汹涌袭来，将虚假的记忆内存扫荡一空。涌动的片段如同碎石般残忍地磨碾他的血肉。  
他的脸色苍白如死。

撒加的头无力地抵在他的肩膀：“加隆，”他的声音很低，血沫从他的嘴角边溢出来，“你一定会……回来的……你会……‘看到’这一切……”  
“……总有一天……”

那颗子弹没能直接打穿撒加的心脏。如此近的距离。他竟然会失了手。  
撒加正在一步步走向死亡，拜他所赐，这过程变得缓慢而痛苦。  
加隆抱住他渐渐冰冷下去的身体。  
“哥哥……”  
他喃喃地呼唤着，然而撒加无力再做任何回应了。

他只是看着加隆。  
他的呼吸越来越微弱，他的眼神却越来越温柔。  
他的生命正在一点点地浸没在他的身体里汩汩涌出的血液中，他却只是静静地看着加隆的脸。  
直到他那双深蓝色的眼睛慢慢地合上了。

“我爱你。”

加隆低下头看着死去的兄长。  
他的声音破碎得厉害，眼泪不受控制地流下来，落在撒加染了血的脸上。

林叶间仍然有风和阳光，却没有一丝声响。

加隆在撒加旁边蜷起身体，喃喃重复：  
“我爱你。”

后颈部传来针刺般的痛感，很快就扩大到全身。他像是被刺穿在钉板上。  
每一处伤口都有鲜血渗出，他却兀自重复那句话：  
“我爱你。”

风停了。  
枝叶却疯狂地摇晃起来。  
叶子间的阳光被摇得七零八落，像玻璃碎片一样噼里啪啦地落在他身上。

 

加隆睁开眼。  
所有的电脑屏幕上都是疯狂晃动的绿色条纹。白裙少女站在他面前，如同被施了法术般一动不动。  
“你哥哥……”她的声音不再像是城户纱织，而是平板的机械音，“他在自己的记忆载体里埋入了病毒程序……触发指令……就是……”  
声音像被斩断一样消失了。淡紫色的眼睛变成两个黑洞。  
绿色条纹也消失了。房间里陷入真正的黑暗。

“我说过，”加隆站起来，“那是你永远无法拥有的东西……”  
他慢慢走到门口，转回头来，看见一块块暗黑的屏幕上依次出现了“存档已全部删除”和“系统重启”的字样。

“后会有期，‘女神’。”

***

米罗猛地踩住刹车，吉普车的轮胎发出刺耳的噪音，在路中间那人面前停了下来。  
“米罗·斯考皮翁？”那个人走到他的车旁，轻轻敲了敲车窗。  
“是我。”米罗摇下玻璃。  
在纷飞的尘灰之中，他有些怔然地看着车外的人，在某个瞬间感觉到心脏明显在加快跳动。  
那感觉非常新奇，像是在层云笼罩的天空中，忽而绽开了一道蔚蓝的裂缝。  
“我是卡妙·甘尼莫斯。”那人说道，“城户小姐让我带领一支突击小队在这里等你。我们听从你的安排，随时都可以出发。但在那之前，我需要确认你没有携带任何窃听及定位装置。”  
“车上肯定是干净的，我离开基地的时候已经仔细检查过了。”米罗拉开车门跳下来，笑意盎然地回应，“至于我自己……”他张开双臂，像是要做出拥抱的动作，“欢迎你来检查，卡妙。”

 

The End

 

 

隆少少终于找回了亲手杀死撒哥时的真实记忆。  
撒哥知道自己被女神系统列入了“被清除”的名单，所以提早在自己的记忆中载入了对付女神的病毒程序，并以隆少少为载体侵入了女神程序……因为隆少少要看撒哥的记忆，就相当于通过女神来读取～但撒哥同样无法做到彻底杀死女神，只能够给女神系统制造短暂的混乱和麻烦。  
撒哥的病毒程序触发指令是隆少少对他说的“我爱你”。  
米妙命中注定的相遇。他们会一起回基地去接应隆少少……  
至于能不能成功……考虑到基地一帮好吃懒做的人而且暂时失去了女神系统的开挂支援，我想他们的成功率应该比较高吧~

这是我改了两稿之后的光明结局。

最开始的时候写的是……  
隆少少因为记忆冲突，再也无法从杀死撒哥的这段记忆中离开。  
他的身体机能并没有停止，类似于……植物人的状态吧。就像大脑死机了……因而永远停留在失去撒哥的那个时候。  
而米罗仔在跟他去打终极BOSS的路上已经挂掉了……


End file.
